


Labor Day

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [57]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied childbirth, going into labor, panicking alien robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Carly's at the base when she goes into labor.





	

Spike was off planet with the Optimus and Prowl when she went into labor. Carly wanted to be angry about that, but she couldn’t; Optimus needed her husband to help him properly negotiate some new interstellar trade agreement for Earth. They had both known that their child was likely to be born before he came home. It was disappointing, but Carly was comforted by the fact that she wasn’t alone.

Ironhide had, predictably, panicked when her water broke. She and Sparkplug had come out to catch Optimus’ daily status update and lingered afterward for the company of good friends. It had been almost comical when Ironhide realized what was happening.

Jazz did laugh at the old ‘Bot while Bluestreak knelt down in front of her. “Carly, Ratchet isn’t here. He had that medical conference in Philadelphia and won’t be back until Friday. What do we do?”

“Well, first we get Ironhide to settle down. The baby won’t be here right away.” She gave the sniper a reassuring smile. “Then we’ll need one of you to give us a ride to the hospital. And someone needs to call Spike and tell him what’s going on.”

“I’ll call Spike,” Jazz said cheerfully. “Blue, you and Ironhide make sure that Carly gets to the hospital safely.”

Jazz’s orders seemed to be exactly what Ironhide needed to calm down. He carefully picked Carly up and held her close to his chest plates. “We’ll get you there safe, darlin’.”

Bluestreak nodded and offered his hand to Sparkplug. The elder Witwicky accepted the offer graciously; the Autobots could move much faster than the humans, even in their root modes. He gave his daughter-in-law a brief smile as their friends carried them out.  



End file.
